


The Unassuming Christmas Party

by its_too_cliche_24



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas (2020) [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Coming Out, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: Jack and Daniel throw a Christmas party...with an ulterior motive.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: 12 Days of Ficmas (2020) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057148
Kudos: 17





	The Unassuming Christmas Party

"Sam! T!" Jack greeted, throwing the door open.

Sam stood, donned in an oversized sweater with a big Christmas tree on it, brandishing a big bottle of wine. Teal'c stood beside her with a big tin of cookies, hiding the bulk of what could only be described as an eyesore of a sweater.

"It's good to see you sir!"

"Good evening, ColonelO'Neill."

"Come in, come in," Jack said welcomingly, taking their goodies from them.

They walked into the house as Jack shut the door behind them.

"Aw, you beat us here!" Sam said with a laugh when she saw Daniel.

He laughed with her, then shot a wide eyed look at Jack. Out of sight behind them, Jack shook his head vehemently and gestured to the booze set out on the table.

 _"First,"_ he mouthed, before entering their line of sight to set Sam's wine alongside the spread. He gave Daniel one last pointed look before turning to the unsuspecting guests.

"So, who's ready to get jolly?"

~~~

Daniel almost forgot the true purpose of their little shindig at Jack's by the time they got around to it. They'd all had a few drinks -okay, many drinks. Specifically Daniel, who definitely shouldn't have had that much. But when everyone gets to just relax like this it's hard not to let loose.

Sam was red in the face and all sorts of giggly, and even Teal'c had laughed way more than usual.

So when Jack flipped a total one-eighty and got straight to business, Daniel was caught a little off guard.

"So, we kind of lied about the nature of tonight's party," Jack stated.

Sam giggled. "We?"

Neither Jack nor Daniel said anything. Even though he wanted to scream _"yes we!!!_ because it seemed so obvious at this point, he bit his tongue hard to keep his mouth shut. Best to let the tension build and get their wheels to start spinning on their own.

"That's actually what we mean," Daniel continued after he felt it'd been long enough, exchanging a meaningful look with Jack.

The giggle she had going was suddenly gone, and she looked between the two of them with slight confusion.

Then with narrowed eyes.

"Daniel and I are together, like, a couple. Dating," Jack spelled out.

Nothing. From either of them. Then, Teal'c spoke.

"I see," he mused.

His facial expression didn't give away any internal thoughts...until he busted out into full blown belly laughs. The three tilted their heads in confusion.

"You meant to keep this secret? I have known for weeks!" He exclaimed after his laughter subsided.

Jack and Daniel glanced at each other, then laughed as well. The only one not laughing was -

"Come on, say something, Carter."

"Well of course I'm happy for you guys! It's just a lot to process," she admitted, downing the rest of her drink in one gulp.

Genuine or not, that was better than the reaction Daniel _thought_ they'd get out of her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jack let out a breath of relief he'd been holding in. Daniel couldn't help but crack a smile.

The band-aid was officially ripped off.

"Now that that's done with, who wants to watch _Home Alone_? I promised I'd show Teal'c sometime before Christmas."

"I would like to, ColonelO'Neill."

"Well I know _you_ do!"

"I love that movie! I'm in."

"I might pass out at any given moment but sure, why not."

They all got comfortable around the TV, Daniel laying on the couch with his head in Jack's lap, and Sam and Teal'c in their own armchairs. No one said anything about them, and Daniel was more than grateful. Talk about a Christmas miracle.


End file.
